


Turn

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [11]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey is storming Angel's office but he doesn't find what he expected. (Kinda Slash-like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine ;)
> 
> okay so this is what she gave me:
> 
> Demand 1 – Marcus Hamilton  
> Demand 2 – Angel’s office  
> Demand 3 – tight jeans
> 
> Plus: after our conversation yesterday she kinda mentioned something about slash... so I hope this is kind of what was expected of me

“Okay Angel. What the fuck …”

“Angel is not here.” Lindsey startled and stared at the man sitting behind Angel’s desk. He swallowed hard, moving backwards slowly. “Close the door, would you?” Marcus Hamilton asked nicely with a soft smile.

“So it was you? I thought Angel …”

“Stop saying his name. Your obsession really gets me cranky.” Hamilton demanded.

Lindsey smiled softly.

“You know I just wanna kill him, that's all.”

“And you shall. But right now … turn around for me, would you?” The younger man smiled even more.

“If I had known it was you I’d be wearing tight jeans.”


End file.
